


We didn't come this far just to get this far

by Saintclare



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Don't Judge Me, Emo Keith (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Garla is a crime syndicate, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk also kills people tho, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Pidge | Katie Holt, Like really fucking slow, Lotor is also a bitch, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Organized Crime, Save Shiro 2k18, Slow Burn, Sniper Lance (Voltron), They all need therapy, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Zarkon is a bitch, a lot of MCR references, cross-dressing, everyone is sorta gay, model allura, the lions are cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintclare/pseuds/Saintclare
Summary: An AU where Voltron is an organized crime group that tends to get in a lot of trouble with many other groups.





	1. Chapter 1

3...2...1.. 

Bang! I glance over the edge of the of the building to see if I’d actually hit the target. The woman--who, in my humble opinion, was  _ gorgeous _ \--is lying face down in a pool of her own blood on the the dark sidewalk, her brown hair stained with a dark crimson. 

I start to disassemble my rifle, placing the pieces carefully in a black case with indents in the foam so that it doesn’t break. I only started using the case after Pidge screeched at me for damaging the rifle as I was running from the cops a few months back, so I started using it. When I’m done packing it, I put the case into a standard-looking backpack and take out my phone, shooting (no pun intended) a quick text to Takashi that the hit was done. 

I shimmy down from my perch on the building and race back to the base. It doesn’t look much like a base, since it’s actually a basement apartment, but that’s what we all call it.

‘We’ will be discussed later. 

I unlock the door, stepping into the dimly lit home. Pidge is sitting on the couch with her cat Green Bean, her headphones on as she types something on her laptop. The young woman isn’t very tall, but her small body is surprisingly strong and flecked with scars despite not liking to fight. 

“‘Sup, Pidgeon,” I say, setting the bag down. Hazel eyes glance up at me, noting my presence, then look back down at the screen. Quickly placing a kiss on her forehead (to which she just rolls her eyes), I go over to the kitchen to grab a snack. There’s some cookies there, most likely baked by Hunk, the resident ray of sunshine and cook. I grab a couple before heading into my room. In the room next to mine, Keith is blasting Teeanges by My Chemical Romance, but I ignore it and plop on my bed to eat the cookies.

My room isn’t that fancy, but there’s a lot of blue, on the bedsheets and the paint on the walls. Blue is my favorite color, which is obvious, but an old brown jacket hangs from the back of the door. Setting the cookies down on my desk, I quickly get up and put the jacket on before returning to eating. The cookies are chocolate chip and perfectly baked, crunchy on the outside and chewy on the inside, with the right amount of chocolate chips. It doesn’t take me too long to finish the three cookies.

When I finish those, I go back into the main area and settle down next to Pidge. She’s legally known as Kaedrick Holt, but she’s been known as Pidge Gunderson since several years ago, when she first came out.

“Hey, fuckboy,” Pidge says, not looking up at me.

“Hey, gremlin,” I respond, and Green Bean leaps onto my lap, purring. I stroke the tabby’s soft fur and lay my head back, finally feeling relaxed for once. 

The two of us remain in peace for a while until Keith emerges from his room. He’s grown his hair out over the years, so it’s always tied into a long, dark ponytail. He smiles a little when he sees me, and goes over to the kitchen to possibly get some food.

“Hunk baked cookies!” I call out towards him, leaning my head all the way back. 

“Good, his cooking is better than yours!” Keith calls back. I flip him off and settle back down on the couch. Green Bean hops off of my lap and goes over to Keith, and the young man gives her a couple of strokes. 

“Where’s Takashi? And Princess?” I ask, glancing around. Coming out of the kitchen, Keith rolls his eyes at me as he munches on a cookie.

“Took you this long to notice?” he mumbles, taking a bite. I turn and glare at him.

“I noticed, but decided not to announce it to the world yet,” I snap at him. Keith rolls his eyes again, but answers my question.

“They went to Balmera,” Keith says, referring to a team of scientists that create a lot of lifesaving technology, which is pretty cool. “Something about Shiro’s arm.” Shiro is most of the team’s nickname for Takashi, but I just refer to him by his first name. He doesn’t seem to mind that, so I haven’t stopped.

“Oh, cool,” I say, standing and stretching. Keith heads back into his room, and Pidge has taken her headphones off. She looks serious for some reason, and I decide to ask her why. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Some asshole,” she grumbles, shutting her laptop and standing up. Her athletic shorts are green and her t-shirt has the words ‘THE ACE NEEDS SPACE’ on it with planets and stars circling it in the asexual pride flag colors. I bought that for her for her birthday, and in retaliation she bought me a ‘Best Bi’ shirt. It’s probably one of my favorite shirts.

“Which one?” I ask teasingly, knowing that the Pidge doesn’t like a lot of people. She rolls her eyes.

“I don’t need your sass right now, Lance,” Pidge says, swatting me. I grin and ruffle her hair, which makes her smile a little. “But okay, I’ll tell ya. It’s Lotor.” I’ve only met the strange guy a few times before, but he makes me really mad.

“What about Lotor  _ this  _ time?” I ask, grumbling a little under my breath. Pidge makes eye contact with me. 

“We have a chance to take him down,” Pidge says, suddenly grinning. I laugh and clap her onto the shoulder, which makes her smile wider. 

“Good one, Pidgeon!” I cheer. Keith pops his head around his doorframe to what’s going on. 

“Hey, Pidge, what’s going on?” Keith asks, confused. Pidge explains and Keith breaks into a huge grin. “So where is it?” The younger girl looks down at her laptop to provide more details. 

“It’s a fancy party,” Pidge says, scanning some text on the screen of her laptop. “I already told Shiro and Princess, and they said it was a go.”

“Who can actually go to this?” I ask, crossing my arms. “Some of us are really conspicuous.” Pidge frowns a little, as if she’s thinking.

“Hunk can’t go, since he’s noticeable,” Pidge says, adjusting her glasses. “Which might become a problem. The only ones that can go are Lance, Keith, and me. But Keith’s gonna have to dye his hair or some shit.” Keith rolls his eyes. 

“Like what color?”

“Red or purple,” I blurt. Keith looks at me weirdly, like I just suggested to take a shit on his head and then tap dance on Shiro’s fake arm. “What?”

“Nothing,” he says, looking down. “I was thinking more along the lines of blond or brown, since that’s less noticeable.” I shrug.

“Fair point,” I grumble, uncrossing my arms. Pidge just rolls her eyes at the exchange, probably finding us ridiculous. Which is fair. 

“When’s the party?” Keith asks, crossing his arms, Pidge looks back at her computer, tapping a few keys until another web page pulls up.

“Tomorrow at seven,” she replies, then looks up at us. "And one of you is going to have go in drag. Keith, probably. He's the most feminine." Keith splutters a little, but Pidge continues. "If Lotor sees two guys that look like you two, he'll freak the fuck out. If he sees a girl and guy that look like you, he probably won't care."


	2. The one where everyone gets all dolled up for the party (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They call me the tailor because of how I THREAD THE NEEDLE
> 
> Lmao I'm so sorry but that's a quality line for this chapter. 
> 
> And Pidge is the narrator.
> 
> And there's also a lot of OC's but only a few are going to become major characters.

"So, where the hell do we get those outfits and shit?" Lance asks, crossing his jacket-clad arms. "We can't just go in these, and I know for a fact that the only person who has nice clothes is Allura." I think about that for a few moments.

There's a nice clothing/tailoring shop near the downtown, slightly more hip area of the city where a lot of college kids hang out. The young woman who owns it, Amala, is probably one of the best designers I know. Her two daughters, Anna and Alice, also work at the shop to help their mother. Anna is pretty good friends with me, but always is worried about her mother. From my intel, Amala has a shitload of mental problems along with vicious scarring from getting set on fire. She's also stressed because Alice has a buttload of physical issues, which costs quite a lot of money.

 "You know the Papercutter?" I ask, and Keith's dark eyes light up. Lance nods a little.

"I love that place," Keith says, which is weird since I've never seen him get excited about clothes before. "Doesn't she always put secret weapons compartments into the clothes she designs?" That must explain why.

"Probably," I reply. "She seems like the kind of person to do stuff like that."

"She sounds awesome," Lance says, grinning. He then pauses before his eyes widen a little. "Wait, isn't that the same place that deals with illegal weapons trading?"

"That's the one," I say, adjusting my glasses. "She's quite a force to be reckoned with. She'll also be okay with us just strolling in and asking her to do things for us, as long as there's not a lot of people getting tailored and we have the money."

^

-

^

The three of us head down the sidewalk, the flowers on the trees above is in full bloom. This area of the city is called the prettiest, and for good reason. There's no drab buildings, no flat, even paving stones. There's many plants either in planter boxes or growing out of the cracks in the sidewalk, and all the little shops seem nice and quaint. A young woman I recognize as a girl that Hunk  _really_ likes but won't admit it is working at a flower shop, arranging a pretty bouquet.  A few college-age students and families with young children wander around, admiring the sights or grabbing a bite to eat from the nice little gelato place nearby. Keith loves it despite the fact he's lactose-intolerant.

After strolling for a few minutes, the three of us arrive at the small shop. The open sign is hanging on the door, and the simple sign has recently been cleaned of grime. The windows have simple flower designs and a few clothes on simple dress dummies displayed. I knock on the door, then swing it open into the neat and aesthetically pleasing shop. I hear Lance let out a low whistle.

"This is cool," he remarks, glancing around at the neatly folded clothes and clothing racks. After glancing around for a moment, I notice Anna behind the counter. The teenage girl has long black hair and piercing green eyes, not resembling her mother or little sister at all. She grins when he sees me. 

"Hello, Anna!" I greet, smiling at her. Anna waves back, her narrow arms covered in drawings moving gracefully through the air. I'm going to count and see how long it takes before Lance starts hitting on her. 

"Do you need anything, Katie?" she asks, drumming her fingers on the wooden counter top. "Mom's a bit busy with another customer, but she'll be finished in a few minutes." I quickly explain the situation, and Anna, laughs a little. 

"Oh, he'll look great," she says, referring to Keith in drag. Keith turns a little red, and Lance laughs.

"Hey, you free tonight?" Lance asks Anna, leaning on the counter. Okay, that took two minutes. "I'm going to be going to a nice party, and I'm going to need a date~" Keith lets out a small  _pfft_ of laughter, and the girl reddens. 

"Uh...sorry, I gotta watch my sister," she says, still blushing furiously. "Also my mom needs help with a few commissions, so no." Lance pouts, and she smiles a little at him. "Hey, there are plenty of fish in the sea, mister. Relax." The Cuban teen straightens up and smiles back. 

A few minutes later, Amala comes out from the back of the shop. The surprisingly young mother of two has short black hair and large violet glasses, and is dressed in a My Chemical Romance t-shirt with a red turtleneck under it and a short plaid skirt with leggings. There are dark circles under her light brown eyes and her dark eyelids are slightly drooped over them.

"Oh, hey," she greets, waving a little. Lance looks surprised at seeing her, and I can tell Keith is happy because he saw the My Chemical Romance shirt. "What do you guys need?" Anna explains, and a smile alights itself on the Indian woman's face. "Sure, I'll be taking the edgy teen first."

"Hey," Keith complains. "You're wearing an MCR shirt, so you can't judge." Amala shrugs as she grabs his elbow and drags him off.

"They're a good band," she says. "I'll be working on edgy teen first. Katie, you can take your other friend back here too." The two of us head to the back while Anna watches the counter as another customer enters. 

The two of us sit on chairs outside one of the three rooms while Amala takes Keith into one, and Lance pulls out his phone and starts texting someone. Probably Shiro or Allura, since they should be back from Balmera. Hunk is probably staying there for a while, as he's friends with a lot of them. He's a good man. 

We just sit there in silence for a few minutes before Amala's younger daughter, Alice, comes out of one of the rooms. She's rolling her oxygen tank behind her, and her black hair is streaked with bolts of snow white. Her eyes are also very light, despite her South Indian features. Her face lights up when she sees me.

"Hey, Katie!" Alice greets, waving. I wave back, and Lance glances up from his phone. Alice is around eleven or so while her sister is fifteen, but the two get along very well. Kinda like me and Matt. Except Matt's a fucking meme. "Who's that?"

"He's Lance," I reply, smiling at her. Alice beams cutely back.

"Hello, Lance!" she greets enthusiastically. "I'm Alice! Your name is cute!" Lance grins.

"So is yours," he says. "And I like your hair." Alice beams wider, somehow.

"Thank you!" she responds. "Everyone makes fun of me for it, but I think it's cool." 

"It is." Alice beams before skipping off, rolling the tank behind her. Lance casts me a confused look. 

"Wait, so, those two are Amala's kids?" he asks. "How old are they?"

"Eleven and fifteen, Anna's older," I reply.

"And how old is Amala?" I have to think about that for a few moments before I respond, tapping my fingers against my chin. 

"I think she's...27?" I say. Lance's blue eyes widen, and he sets his phone down.

"Wait...so...she had Anna when she was  _twelve?"_ he asks, sounding shocked. "How-?"

"I don't know and I don't think you should ask," I respond calmly. "It's probably a touchy subject." Lance nods, and goes back to looking at his phone. 

"That makes sense," he says, but doesn't elaborate as he scrolls through something. I take out mine and read a couple news articles, marveling at the state of the world.  So much crazy shit keeps happening, and I can't really stand it sometimes.

The two of us sit like that for a few more minutes before a literal goddess walks out of the same room Alice was previously in. 

Normally I over-exaggerate things since I'm a dramatic fuck, but I'm not fucking joking this time. 

Ladies and gents and everyone who's not or both, THIS IS NOT A FUCKING DRILL. EVERYBODY STAY CALM. STAY FUCKING CALM.

The hair that sways delicately around her head and shoulders is long and pale blonde, reminding me of sunlight. Her limbs are long, but graceful as she walks toward us, her sky blue eyes twinkling as her long white skirt swirls around her delicate ankles. Her figure is slim, but not skeletal, and her face has nicely placed features that accentuate her beauty and grace. The dark blue tank top she's wearing clings slightly to her small waist and chest, accentuating her neck and shoulders.

 _Fuck_ she's gorgeous.

I think Lance thinks the same thing too, as he's set down his phone to look at her. 

"Hi, you're Katie, right?" she asks me, gazing me up and down. I feel my cheeks heat up slightly, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"Yep, that's me," I say, standing up and putting my phone into the pocket of my jeans and stand up. She's a little taller than me, but still shorter than Keith. "What is it?"

"Ms. Sharma told me to measure you and have you try on some things that she thinks will work for you," she says, smiling.  _FUCKING SHITBALLS SHE'S HOT._ "Please come with me." I follow her into the room, glancing back to see Lance giving me a thumbs up and mouthing,  _Go get some._

I flip him off in response. The girl doesn't seem to notice, but when I look at her back, the low-cut back of the top shows long, horizontal scars going down her back. 

Whip marks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidgeon is #me whenever I see a cute girl.
> 
> Also I write Amala a lot in my pieces b/c she's fun to write.


End file.
